Digimon: THE LEGEND GUARD
by Aaack
Summary: The year is now 2107. The Quadrants have merged and a company is watching for digimon. New children have been chosen, but are scattered across the US and in other countries. Follow their adventures as they search for each other and this new evil! Hiatus
1. Prologue

Digimon:  
THE LEGEND GUARD

By: Aaack (a.k.a. Hikage and Valor –plus a special guest writer Akie-)

Disclaimer: We own all the characters…the digimon, though, are not ours…most of them anyway…

"Speech"  
(Author Notes/Other Stuff)  
"_Thought / Phone Conversations"_  
"_Thought in Flashbacks"__  
Flashback / Sound Effects**  
Data in D-Zeta/Area Changes in Flashback**_**  
Area Changes  
**"**Announcer Person"**

**Prologue**

A hundred years ago, the last chosen fought against the evils destroying the human and digital worlds. This was in the North Quadrant, where the Royal Knights were being manipulated and a small group of heroes, DATs, was trying to defeat them. Four years before, six humans saved the West and a few months before them, eleven in the South. A year before them, four new chosen joined a group of eight who saved their worlds in 1999. These chosen and all their adventures were handed down through the generations of digimon, but humans, as the great Haniyadramon said, were oblivious and slowly, any who had known or seen a digimon died and then the world was oblivious again. At times, the digimon would try to break through, but the Guardians or the chosen digimon to protect it stopped them and in 2066 the quadrants were slowly weakening, causing Haniyadramon to use all his power to merge them. The Great One fell into a deep slumber and the Sovereigns took their places as his appointed Guards. Small disputes and battles were easily stopped, but one day, no Royal Knights or Legendary Warriors came to stop a horrific battle. No Devas were at their temples and no Great Angels were in their castles. The Great Dragons had also disappeared, as did the Seven Great Demon Lords and the Olympian Twelve. The last to go were the Sovereigns telling their generals Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Kuzuhamon that they too would disappear and that the world was falling into darkness. And as soon as the Sovereigns disappeared, Kuzuhamon alerted VictoryGreymon, a strong mega who had been partnered with a human. The dragon warrior was sent to the real world along with the Digital Being, Gennai, to the human world and slowly…slowly after their departure the world began to go into ruin.


	2. Episode 1

**Digimon: The Legend Guard**

Disclaimer: Practically all of the characters are ours. The digimon aren't ours, except a few exceptions. (Takes place in 2107)

Neo Special Blah-Blah 1!

Some digimon in this are actually the digimon from the seasons before! Look out for digimon those digimon! We'll give you a cookie for the special digimon from season 4 you find!

**Episode 1**

The old orphanage creaked in the howling wind, the old sign outside the door swinging wildly. In a tiny room with only a couple old, dusty beds, a porcelain sink, and an even tinier attached bathroom, a middle-aged man with messy black hair lay. The bare light bulb hanging above him flickered.

"Alice?" the man moaned pitifully. Rasping coughs raked his chest, and a thin line of blood ran down the side of his mouth.

A girl with sandy blonde hair appeared out of the bathroom. Her head was down as she packed her single messenger bag with what little she had: a stuffed rabbit, a couple picture books, a blanket, and a couple changes of clothes.

"Alice!" This time, the voice of Alice's father was just a wheeze.

Silently, Alice opened the door into the hallway of the orphanage (a dull plaque on outside of the door read 'Jan to'; the 'i' and 'r' in Janitor had been worn away.) and closed it quietly behind her.

She knew her father was in trouble. Three days ago, he became very ill, and Alice had no way to help him. If she left, he died. If she stayed, he died, and her filthy rich mother and movie star stepfather would come and whisk her away to Las Vegas.

Thunder boomed above New York City as Alice wove her way through the busy streets. Racing through a congested four-way, Alice made it to the Upper District, where she just made the last Rail to Trenton, New Jersey.

Alice slid into a seat. A couple business men, a police officer, and an old woman asleep in the seat across from her were the only others on board. The bluish lights suddenly flickered, and the rail sped south.

"Well, this is strange," muttered Alice. The Rail suddenly lurched and stopped, and a loud creak sounded as the lights went out.

The girl leaned on the window and looked down at the water. The Rail traveled on a very high raised track most of the time, and this was no exception.

Finally, the lights flickered back on and the rail hissed as it shot onward.

**Next Day; Dawn**

"This isn't good," a brunet haired man murmured as he typed something. The man was in a very dark room, but by the little light provided by his laptop, the top of the wooden desk was illuminated. The man face was clearly tan, but the blue light from the electronic device gave him an alien-ish look. His purple eyes scanned the report sent to him and he frowned. Clearly, the disturbance it talked about was not only effecting electronics, but also humans. "This is serious…"

"Oi, Skylar, you plan on turning into a vampire, or something?" the masculine voice caused the man to jump and suddenly the deep blue curtains of his office were opened and the pale peach light of dawn crawled into the vast, almost empty room. A taller, blonde man stood by the curtains. His blue eyes scanned the Upper Districts, before he sighed and turned back to Skylar Middlton, the owner of Mythos Corporation. The blonde's tan skin looked paler in the dawn light, but his eyes clearly spoke a different story about his young appearance. Taking three strides, he was next to Skylar's desk and looked at his laptop. "The disturbance…it's not one of your Mythies, is it?"

Skylar managed a weak chuckle, but it died quickly. Pushing away from his desk and then standing up, Skylar walked past the other man, staring out across the city. "Akio…do you think…no…you know it's a digimon, don't you?"

Akio Hono'o didn't look up from the laptop, but he nodded briefly. "It's strong…possibly a champion or an ultimate. Maybe an armor, but definitely virus." Akio's eyes took on a dazed look. "From this report, it seems it's extremely unstable."

"It's on the verge of evolving?"

"No…no…it's reached the end of its story, Skylar," Akio murmured. He straightened and looked at the shorter man. "It's fighting against Death…and it wants to take as many innocents with it as possible…"

**Five Days Later; Lower Districts**

"**Thousands of people are being hospitalized with sudden symptoms of organ failure. Many of these people have not been exposed to chemicals and many family members have said that there is no family history of organ failures. One case was so severe that the man died within seconds of arriving at the hospital. More on this at eleven."**

A small group of teens from thirteen to sixteen were crowded in a living room belonging to one Amelia Skyharte, staring at her television as the news flashed before them. The young woman was leaning against the doorframe with her young daughter clinging to her baggy jeans with little fists. Her brown eyes were wide and her thin eyebrows were raised in surprise. The cozy living room had a caramel colored couch, a loveseat the same color, and a mahogany colored chair. Two sixteen-year-olds left quickly, followed by the only thirteen-year-old saying over their shoulder that the fruit man needed their help. The only one left was a brunet haired fourteen-year-old boy who had an old brown jacket on over a red shirt and faded jeans. He rose, frowning.

"That's strange," Amelia murmured as she clicked off the television. Her young daughter, Emily or Emmy, nodded. The boy walked over.

"They said yesterday that the count was near two thousand and twenty," the boy murmured. "Mr. Greenzy let me watch it."

"This morning it's was two thousand and five hundred!" Emily said, raising on her seven-year-old toes and spreading her arms. "That's like this big!"

The boy chuckled. "I bet it's almost like that, Em."

"Oh, Zero, why not stay for dinner?" Amelia smiled at the boy. Zero shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta help Kii with her house," he smiled and quickly did air quotations. "Don't wanna have her tailing me like a bloodhound, y'know."

Amelia frowned, but nodded. "Well, tell Lakisha that I said hi. And be good, Zero!"

Zero chuckled as he darted out the door onto the streets of the lower districts. The buildings stood two to four stories high, some were even six or eight. The brown, red, and oddly navy blue brick buildings stood tall and proud, but could not stand up to the thirty to one hundred ten story buildings of the Upper District or even the nine to twenty-nine story buildings of the Middle District. Zero had to admit, he loved the Lower District the best. The buildings had a cozy feel and there were hardly any cars. There was only one school, but hardly anyone went there. Most children in the Lower Districts went to the schools on the edge of the Lower and Middle Districts and still others were home schooled. Zero looked up at the sun, putting his arm just above his eyes. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the buildings and a chilly wind was slowly clawing its way into the area. Zero shivered and tugged his jacket closer to him. He ran along the sidewalk. Glad that the unidentified disease hadn't reached the Lower Districts yet. As he ran down the street, one of the other homeless people lurched out from an alley. His eyes were dilated and a small trickle of blood falling from the side of his mouth and he clutched his chest, before he vomited up blood. Zero froze. His mismatched eyes were wide. One crimson, almost like the blood on the ground, the other teal, almost like the sea. He took a step back, before he sprinted the other way, panic rising inside him. He sped past Amelia's house and around the corner. He probably got two blocks away, before he turned. For some reason, he expected a cloud of darkness carrying the disease to be behind him. Panting, he sighed in relief when he saw that no cloud or vomiting man was there. Straightening, he knew that he shouldn't have run away. He should have helped the man to Amelia's house, but his instincts kicked in and he ran. Leaning against a boarded up door of an old barber shop, Zero looked up at the sky, panting lightly. He frowned.

"This disease isn't natural…" he murmured.

"Got that right."

Zero jumped, not expecting anyone else. He turned to his right and blinked. He was staring at someone's collarbone. A crimson shirt was covering the skin and Zero looked up to see a smirking tan face. Two thin, one inch long stripes were on the person's face and Zero quickly realized that is was a man. A very tall man. He had deep blue eyes and a black jacket over his turtleneck. His blonde hair was spiky and Zero noticed a ponytail blowing in the wind. Zero frowned. The man was also wearing deep blue jeans and black sneakers. However, Zero could see an ornate belt hanging from the man's waist. A black belt with a gold and ruby buckle with a white design engraved on it was slightly hidden by the edge of his shirt. Zero took a step back.

"Um, hello," he muttered. The man must've been from the Upper District. _"Who is this freak? How tall is he!?"_

The man smiled. "Hello. Let me guess, Zacherias Tyler?"

Zero prickled. "No. My name is Zero." _"How does he know my given names?"_

The man chuckled. "Zero, huh? Father Tyler raised you like you were his own son, Zero-san. Tell me. Did you ever watch the anime Digimon?"

Zero blinked. _"Obviously this guy is insane."_ "Yeah…when I was little, why? Who are you?"

"Ah, how rude of me," the man did a quick bow. Straightening, the man grinned. "Akio Hono'o."

"Akio, huh? Well, then," turning slightly Zero waved. "Bye."

Akio chuckled. Reaching out, he grabbed Zero's jacket and easily lifted him. Zero blinked. He sent a glare over his shoulder as Akio put him down. "Tell me, Zero, what do you think is causing the disease?"

"Uh…global warming?" Zero shrugged. "I dunno. But it's not natural." An involuntary shiver shook his form, but not from cold. "It feels…bad…but, somehow pleading." He blinked. "Why am I telling you this? I just met you! And how do you know my name? How do you know Father Tyler!? JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Akio raised a brow. "Well. That is true. It probably seemed odd, a stranger asking you things as if you were friends." He frowned. "But you're telling me this because it proves you're right of the position." Zero opened his mouth. "I am NOT finished, Zacherias. I know your name because Skylar Middlton has been watching out for you at Father Tyler's request. Father Tyler is the pastor of Saint Rose's church in Queens. Many people know him. And I am Akio Hono'o. I am a Mythos Agent."

"Oh, crap. You're one of those freaks who are trying to get us kids under eighteen into orphanages!" Zero took two steps back. "Oh no way in hell am I gonna go into a damn orphanage!"

Akio sighed. "Z-."

"NO!" with a great burst of energy Zero sped down the street and around the corner. Akio blinked before chuckling and sighing, shaking his head. Smiling, he took easy steps after Zero.

"…he's got a mouth like Takuya," Akio murmured.

**Bliss-Street Hotel; Lower Districts; Room 2-3**

Zero lay on his bed in the rundown hotel and sighed. Glancing at the digital watch he had swiped off an Upper District person, he sighed. 4:56. It seemed he had lost Akio for two hours. Zero jumped off the bed and stretched. Dinnertime! _"Hopefully Lakisha allowed Falcon to cook. Her cooking sucks."_

As he opened the door, an African-American girl stood there. Zero blinked tiredly, before he slammed the door shut and pushed against it. The girl started pounding against the door.

"ZERO, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I GET FALCON!"

"Come on, Lakisha! Why do you always pick on me?! Can't you pick on Johnny?!" he shouted. He jumped back as Lakisha kicked open the door. Her dreadlocked hair swung around her head and she scowled. Her bright green eyes flashed dangerously and she stomped up to the boy. She was sixteen and only came up to Zero's shoulder. At five four, Lakisha was extremely curvy and she often wore her brother's –David- clothes. Currently, she must have stolen one of the other's girls clothes, because she was wearing an army green tank top with a yellow long sleeve shirt under it and jean capris. "WHAT?!"

"Dinner is ready, Zooky-poo!" she said, smiling sweetly before she dashed out. Zero twitched and walked into the hallway. The red carpet was threadbare and a mattress was leaning against the yellow striped wallpaper. He trotted down the hallway to the stairs and descended. As he landed on the ground floor, Falcon –a tall Native American boy- was staring at the door, frozen. Following his gaze, Zero paled. A living skeleton, only huge, was looking into the lobby. Its black mask had a red bat-like mark on it and its bones with a rusty red color. Something flashed to its right and it flew off.

"What the…" muttered Zero.

Suddenly an earsplitting sound ran through the whole of New York City. Glass cracked and broke, the lights flickered and went out, and the floor shook. The sound stopped, and the city was plunged into darkness. Out of the dark sprang the giant skeleton, bashing a hole in the wall. The whole hotel shook, and plaster rained down from the ceiling.

"Whoa!" cried Lakisha.

"Oh my God!" gasped Zero.

The skeleton stood roughly ten feet tall. It wore black leather pants and a dirty crimson clothe hung from its two leather belts. It had metal and rusty brown boots and metal and purple gauntlets. Four wings sprouted from its mask. A silver arm band was around its right upper-arm bone and a brown clothe was tied around its right. A black sphere was inside its ribcage, actually meeting the edges of the bones. The ribs connected to a bone that looked like a bat and it was holding a staff about a few inches shorter than it. The staff at the top was like a claw around a yellow sphere and at the other end was a claw of sorts, almost like a scythe blade. It cackled at the humans' faces and grinned.

"Humans…humans! Bunches of flesh and bone! Organs and blood!" it continued its insane rant until Zero broke it.

"No…way…" he murmured. Remembering from his many years of watching digimon, he blinked. "SkullSatamon…"

Falcon snorted. "So his digimon knowledge actually came through."

"Go Digimon Freak," Lakisha muttered dryly. Zero scowled, but he didn't take his eyes off SkullSatamon. He didn't remember the description from Digimon 02 or Digimon Frontier. Of course, he hadn't stood for the dub. Somehow, Father Tyler actually had subbed versions of the original and that's what Zero grew up with. He gulped.

"I don't remember his stats, though," Zero murmured. He quickly remembered what Akio had asked earlier. _"'Did you ever watch the anime Digimon?' Why had he asked that? Did he know about SkullSatamon!?"_

"Well then…_NAIL BONE_!" the attack ran through the still air and the three teens reacted quickly jumping away as a lightning attack slammed into the wall behind them. Staring wide eyed at it, Zero gasped out. Not understanding the rising courage, he jumped to his feet and shouted a rather colorful insult at the bony digimon. SkullSatamon turned to him growling. "WHY YOU-?!"

"Oi, bone-head!"

Zero's eyes widened. SkullSatamon gulped and turned towards the voice. Akio stood at the door smiling. Zero didn't understand the sudden bubble of happiness at the unnaturally tall man, but he didn't try to squish it for something suddenly shot out of the computer near the entrance and passing dangerously close to skeletal digimon. It landed in Zero's hand and an electric shock seemed to surge through his body. Looking down, a device lay in it. It looked like a flip cell phone with silver and red front. A triangular black ring was in the middle of the front with a small camera lens. An antenna stub with a red jewel glittered on top and when Zero turned it over, a clip and a white with a red bottom half shone brighter. Two rubber like bands were on the top half and as he flipped it open, the screen blinked to life. Three bottoms were under the screen. Two red on the sides and a black in the middle. On the bottom half, two black buttons with a small rectangular red light were near the top, a thin rectangular screen blinked and read 'DATA', a pad with four triangular black buttons around a black square button with a diamond inside, and two red parallelogram buttons. The device main screen showed a small list of stats.

_**Name: SkullSatamon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Undead  
Attacks: Nail Bone, Bone Blaster, Skull Hammer**_

Zero blinked. "What…the…" he murmured. SkullSatamon growled.

"So this is one of the new chosen? Possibly the first? Then I'll take him with me!" SkullSatamon reached forward, but screamed out as a large fireball hit its back. Lakisha and Falcon had fled and Zero knew that he and Akio were the only ones there. Zero stared at Akio in surprise. The blonde's hands were on fire and he was scowling. Zero took notice that Akio's canines had lengthened and gulped. Who was Akio?

"What's going on!?" Zero shouted.

SkullSatamon glared at Akio before he fled, rushing out of the room in a panic. Zero blinked and looked down at the device in his hand, which the screen was now blank. Akio sighed and walked over to Zero.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Zero shook gently.

"No…why did a digimon attack us!? How could a digimon attack us?! What's going on Akio?!" Zero cried. Akio looked at Zero in surprise. Zero's eyes looked up at Akio in fright. "H-How could you summon fire? Are you a demon?"

Akio managed a small half-smile. "Name me all the humanoid fire digimon you know."

Zero frowned, but he didn't have a choice. Akio seemed to know what was going on. "Meramon, SkullMeramon, Asuramon, um, and I think, Agunimon is the only other one…hmmm, yeah." He frowned. "Why?"

Akio nodded. "Okay. Tell me, do I bear any resemblance to any of those four?"

Zero looked at Akio in surprise, before his eyes started taking in all of the man's features. The most distinctive to Zero were Akio's hair, eyes, the strange red stripe-like markings on his cheeks, and his belt.

"Agunimon?" the boy guessed. Akio smiled in approval.

"Good. Now, click the red bottom on the top half of your D-Zeta, the digivice in your hand," he instructed. Zero seemed to be numb and just did as told. "Now, a list should have appeared. Go to Data and use the square button on the bottom half to activate it." Zero did it. "Now point the D-Zeta at me."

Zero lifted his arm and suddenly, a small bio appeared.

_**Name: Agunimon  
Alias: Akio Hono'o  
Hair: Blonde  
Eye: Blue  
Attribute: Variable  
Level: Human Hybrid/Champion-Ultimate  
Type: Demon Man  
Attacks: Burning Salamander/Pyro Punch, Fire Darts/Pyro Darts, Salamander Break/Pyro Tornado**_

Zero gaped. "But…no…how?" Looking up at Akio, he looked even more confused. "But…look human…huh…how? Who? What?!"

Akio chuckled. "Let's get out of here. I have a loft on the edge of the Middle District and Lower District."

**Middle-Lower District Border; Akio's Loft**

Zero sat on a tan couch as Akio was getting him something warm to drink. Zero looked around numbly. The loft seemed like one an inspiring artist would have. The high, slanted roof slid down into a wall high and length window. There were bars going vertically every five feet and two horizontal bars going across it. Bronze colored curtains hid all but five feet of the window and the city lights blinked in the skyline. The carpet in the living room area was warm raw sienna. Two chairs sat facing a flat screen TV. An office like room could be seen through an open door and Zero turned to the side to see what Akio was doing in the kitchen. There was a bar between the kitchen and the living room. Zero watched numbly as Akio walked over to him with a steaming up of something. The taller male placed the cup on the foldable table in front of the young boy. Zero leaned forward and sniffed the liquid for a moment, before he took the cup and placed it against his lips. He took a cautious sip, before he drank more deeply.

"Will you be okay, Zero?" Akio frowned as Zero put the cup down.

"Thank you…" he murmured. "I dunno…" He pulled out his D-Zeta and stared at the device. "So…this is a D-Zeta?"

Akio nodded. "It's a new Digivice. More advanced than even the iC."

"Huh…" Zero stared at the device dumbly. "What are the functions?"

"Hm?" Akio looked a bit puzzled.

"Y'know, like the D-Scanners can scan, detect, and communicate. The functions," Zero said. He hadn't been paying attention and only saw Data on the screen.

"I know three. There's Phone, Data, and Tracker," Akio shrugged. "But that's it."

Zero nodded as he pressed the top red button. Six terms appeared and Zero looked at them. Tracker, Phone, Data, Mythos Scan, Evolution, and Mystery. Zero clicked the Data and pointed it at his leg. A small biography appeared and Zero blinked.

_**Name: Zacherias "Zero" Tyler  
Age: 14  
Hair: Brunet  
Eye: Crimson and Teal  
Crest: Courage  
Partner: Agunimon**_

"Akio?"

"Yes?" the standing male looked down at the boy. "What?"

"Why does this say that my partner is Agunimon?" Zero looked up at him. Akio paled. "There better be two Agunimon…"

"There…isn't…" Akio muttered as he strode back into the kitchen. He reached for the phone, picked it up, dialed a number, and put it to his ear. After a few seconds, Akio started growling something in another Language. Zero figured it out as Japanese. The young brunet watched the man argue with someone and then sighed. He closed his eyes to tune out Akio's angry voice, but a short spurt of English made Zero freeze. "You know, Middlton, this isn't supposed to happen."

Zero turned to look at Akio. The blonde was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"No…that's not what I meant," Akio grumbled opening his eyes and letting his hand drop. "Yes, I am a digimon, but-. No! That…well…fine, but you know I-." And abruptly he was back speaking Japanese. Zero caught the name Takuya, but that was it and slowly, the young boy dozed off.

**Next Day (Sunday)**

This was not his bed. This was not his room. This was not his home. This was not the Lower Districts. Zero sat up quickly and rubbed the his back of his neck as whiplash settled in. The brunet winced and looked around. The room was light beige and had white curtains on the tall, two foot high window. The bed Zero was sitting in had bronze colored and white sheets. He was in a large white T-shirt that did not belong to him and his boxers. A faint blush pulled onto his face, but he shook his head and scowled. Next to the bed was an oaken nightstand with a lamp and a digital clock on it. The clock read seven forty in the morning in large green numbers. Zero pushed the sheets back and stood up. He stretched and a low rumble came from his stomach. Placing a tentative hand on it, he groaned.

"Man…I'm starving…" he muttered. He opened the door and looked both ways down the hall. "Uh…which way?"

"Morning, goggle head," the deep voice of Akio literally caused Zero to jump and the brunet glared at the tall man. Akio grinned and walked past the boy. "Coming? Or do you not want breakfast?"

Zero followed behind him quickly and frowned. "Why didn't you wake me? I'm a growing boy!"

"How long have you been homeless? Don't you usually go nights without food?" Akio asked plaintively. Zero flushed in anger and punched Akio's shoulder.

"Shut up! We can't all be filthy, stupid rich people!" he growled and Akio laughed.

"You've got spirit, kid, and that's good," he stated and Zero ground his teeth. The two males entered the kitchen bickering –in Zero's case- and teasing –in Akio's case- each other. Zero sat at the table in a huff and as Akio opened the fridge, he perked up. Akio pulled out a case of eggs and the fourteen-year-old practically started drooling. Akio glanced at him and sweat dropped. Zero's eyes were big and looked at the egg carton as if it was made out of gold. "Have you ever had eggs?"

"Rare…very rarely…once every month, if we have enough money," Zero answered automatically eyeing the carton like a vulture. Akio chuckled.

"How do you like your eggs?" he asked, smiling.

"Any way. Doesn't matter. Scrambled, if I have to choose," Zero answered. Akio rolled his eyes and continued making breakfast.

**Trenton, New Jersey**

They were following her, she knew it. Looking over her shoulder at the hooded man, Alice quickened her pace, hands stuffed in pockets, bag slung over shoulder. 

She made her way through the loud, busy streets of Trenton, New Jersey. What was once little more than a run-down city was (though still run-down) now a marketplace and trading city, full of stalls. Farmer's markets at the edge of the river and many busy shops in the center of town. The Rail ran all around the city, with 5 different stops and branches off into the countryside and across the river.

But as Alice sped up, so did her stalker, a man in a gray sweatshirt and extremely baggy jeans. Soon she was weaving through a jammed intersection at a quick trot, the man following closely. Her breath became shallow, and her heart began to race. Alice sharply turned into an alleyway, splashing through a giant puddle, jogging now. And still the strange man followed.

Panting, Alice broke into a run. She burst out of the alleyway with the man still on her tail, and gaining. Suddenly, she was cornered, in the burnt-out ruin of a tiny house. Stumbling, Alice fell through the floorboards, into the basement. She landed with a loud THUMP and didn't get up. Her breathing was loud in the little space she had. The charred floorboards sheltered most of her lower back, but not much else. The low thud of footfalls turned into cautious squeals of protest from blackened, but still sturdy beams. Alice gulped. Trying to keep her breathing low and even was hard in the ash-y hole. She heard a muffled growl which was suddenly a shout of surprise and fear.

"Will ya filthy vermin stop coming onto my property?!" a voice shouted. It was masculine and sounded almost like a teenager, but somewhat higher. "Badda Boom!"

"EYAHHHH!" the beam squealed in protest again and then running footsteps reached the ears of Alice and her savior. Laughter filled the air as whoever saved the young blonde jumped through another hole, landing lightly on the hard basement floor.

Though boards were around her, Alice managed to see what her savior looked like. He was about three feet tall, possibly two-foot-eleven and had shiny purple fur. It had ears like horns and a white face. Black-rimmed green eyes blinked at her and a small black nose sniffed the air cautiously. A red bandanna was wrapped around its neck and covered the forehead of the demonic-smiley on its stomach. A devil's tail swung slowly behind it and its feet had three silver claws. Adorning its three-fingered hands were a pair of red gloves. The creature looked at her curiously and cocked its head. It was no longer laughing and was frowning at the sight of her. Alice gulped.

"W-What…are you?" she managed to cough. The creature's eyes narrowed and it walked toward her. Stopping a few inches in front of her, it scowled.

"What am I? I should be the one asking who you are!" it snapped. Alice shivered. Suddenly, one of the boards that was lying on top of her was kicked off. Slowly, the boards were being taken off her and finally, Alice could breath normally…well, as normally as you could in an old burned down house. The creature glared at her. "A'ight, spill. Who are you?"

"Alice Johnson," she murmured. She pushed herself into a kneeling position stared at the purple devil being in fear and curiosity. "You?"

The creature gave her an incredulous look. "You trespass on my property and expect me to tell you who I am." It turned around stalked away muttering something like 'stupid humans'. It turned on its heel and stared at her curiously, surprising Alice. "I'm a digimon. Y'know, a digital monster."

Alice shook her head. "If it's TV show, I won't know. I only know football."

The creature rolled its eyes. "Humans and their sports…" It sighed. "I'm Impmon. A virus type, rookie level digimon. And-."

He cut himself off. Impmon stared at Alice as a rumble came from her stomach. He sweat dropped. "Crap…"

**New York City; Lower Districts; Zero and Akio**

Zero stared at what once was his home. The tall building had a gaping hole in one side and half of that wall was gone. Charred areas on the walls and carpets could be through the hole and some of the rooms even had holes in them. Rushing inside, Zero couldn't believe his eyes. The once grand –rundown, but grand- lobby was blacked with ash and littered with dust and charred areas. The front desk and computer were broken and the couches that were pushed against the wall where SkullSatamon had broken in was covered in blocks and dust. Even as Zero ran up the stairs, passing all the rooms, seeing the mess, he knew his room would be worse. As he ran towards his room, he slowed to a stop. He was gasping for breath and as he stared at his doorway, he trembled.

"This…can't be…happening," he murmured. He took slow steps and as he stared into his room, he paled. His whole room was black. Everything was broken. His alarm clock was a black mess of melted plastic and metal. His bed was in shreds. Zero's eyes landed on a blackened lump in the corner and as he ran to it, his eyes widened. The smell of burnt flesh was coming from the lump and Zero shook his head and murmured sadly: "Johnny…"

The nine-year-old's charred body was curled around something and as Zero slowly knelt next to the boy's body, his eyes landed on the bundle in Johnny's charred arms. The dead boy had been protecting a bag and as Zero pulled the bag out of Johnny's arms, the boy's arms cracked and half the flesh, muscle, and veins fell off. Zero covered his mouth to keep the vomit that was rising in his throat to come up.

The bag was surprising still intact and as Zero opened it, he scowled. The flowered face of a Sunflowmon plushie looked back at him and he growled. Akio walked over to him. The man's face showed sadness and he placed a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Zero-."

"I knew he had a crush on my sister…we knew we didn't have as much money when he disappeared last Wednesday," Zero scowled. "We were saving up to get four tickets to Queens…and he went and got her a stupid stuffed toy!" Zero clenched his fist as he glared at the toy's smiling face. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he growled. "That stupid idiot!"

Akio frowned. "Zero…it's time to go. You can't salvage anything…the other two are safe. I sent two Mythos Agents to take them to your friend Amelia's house…but leave this one alone. Doesn't he deserve to die peacefully?"

Zero ground his teeth and glared at Johnny's dead body. "You…idiot…" he closed his eyes as tears ran down his face. Akio frowned and took his hand off Zero's shoulder. "Why…? Why did this happen?"

"The world isn't perfect," Akio said solemnly. "You saw the Digimon anime. You saw how all those digimon died…they didn't show the fact that many people died when Myotismon, the Wild Ones, and the other digimon appeared in the real world. It happens. It's life."

"Johnny never deserved to die!" Zero shouted at him. The brunet glared at the Warrior of Fire. "Johnny didn't do anything! He…he…shouldn't have…died…"

Akio looked down at the boy emotionlessly. Zero glared at the ground. Akio huffed and walked out of Zero's room.

"When you're done grieving, Zacherias, come get me," he said over his shoulder. "I'll be down in the lobby."

Zero stared after Akio. He growled. "You would have liked it better if I was like Takuya, right?!" No answer. "RIGHT!!"

**Higher Districts; Mythos Incorporation**

Skylar stared out of his floor to ceiling window. The sun sparkled over the tall shiny buildings of the Higher Districts. The owner of Mythos sighed. Turning to his desk, he noticed that one of the lines of his phone was buzzing. Sighing again, Skylar tapped the button.

"Yes?" he asked.

"_Middlton, I refuse to work with this brat any longer!"_

Skylar frowned. "Akio, you're-."

"_I don't give a damn that I'm supposed to be his partner! You know that I would never accept to be anyone, but Takuya's partner!"_

"I didn't choose you," Skylar soothed. He frowned at Akio's anger. "Shukumei-."

"_Shukumei and Unmei! Don't give me that crap! I know destiny, but wouldn't it have been better to-."_

"You're memories would help them," Skylar said firmly. "You are the only one who they thought would be able to lead them to the right path." Skylar pulled something out of his desk. "I'm sorry that you can't accept Zero, but Akio, please. Please. He's the new Chosen of Courage."

No answer came from the other end and as Skylar looked at a photo of a two-year-old boy with brunet hair, Akio finally answered.

"_Fine." Click._

Skylar smiled. "And so it begins…"

**Lower Districts; Bliss-Street Hotel**

Akio stared at the blue sky through the hole in the wall. Cautious footsteps quietly met his ears and Akio glanced over his shoulder at Zero. The brunet's hair was hanging over his eyes and he was holding tightly onto the Sunflowmon plush. The hybrid man sighed.

"Ready to go?" he asked coldly. Zero looked up. His crimson and teal eyes flashed and a scowl was already in place on his face.

"How fast can you find SkullSatamon?" he snapped and Akio couldn't help the smirk from appearing on his face. The two males looked at each other, one full of hate, the other contempt.

"Depends on how fast you can run, goggle head," Akio answered and suddenly he was at the doors. "C'mon!"

Zero blinked and the bolted after Akio. The tall man was faster than anyone he had encountered before and the fact that the man had been smirking at his question, unnerved the boy. As Akio rounded a corner, Zero went to turn to follow, but hadn't expected the blast of lightning. The blast hit the concrete in front of him and he and the rock-like substance was sent flying back. Zero landed on the rough stone hard and he hissed in pain as a small piece of concrete grazed his cheek. Blood ran down his cheek and as Zero wiped it away, SkullSatamon landed in front of him. The skeletal digimon was more ragged and his wings were literally crumbling. His mask was cracked and his bones were bleached pale orange.

"Boy…" it grumbled. Zero saw half of its left ribcage fall off. The brunet looked around as secretly as he could. Akio was nowhere in sight. Zero gulped.

"Akio," he hissed. SkullSatamon raised its staff weakly. The globe glowed bright yellow. "Akio." Sparks started flying from it. "Where are you?" SkullSatamon released the attack. "AKIO!"

"Come on!" Akio was suddenly there hauling Zero into his arms and then he was on the side of SkullSatamon. Placing the boy down, Akio smirked. "You're helpless aren't you?"

"It's not like I can Spirit evolve!" Zero snapped as SkullSatamon turned to them. Akio turned around ignoring him. "Wait-!"

Akio ignored him as fire suddenly flickered around his arms. SkullSatamon growled. The flames were dancing as if they were eager to attack SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon lumbered forward and was suddenly being attacked by flames. Akio hadn't moved, but he was cringing. Zero gulped. It was easy to see that Akio couldn't defeat SkullSatamon in his current condition. The brunet nodded quickly before jumping to his feet. He didn't know where the words came from but they left his mouth as if he'd been saying them his whole life. A ring of flames floated around Zero's hand. He brought up his D-Zeta and flipped it open. "ZETA EVOLUTION!"

Energy surged through Akio. The man's eyes widened and a smirk was suddenly present on his face. His human form was burned away replaced by the armor clad figure of Agunimon. The demon man digimon grinned. SkullSatamon flinched. Red lightning escaped the Digi-Core on his crest. Agunimon jumped back as the lightning burned the ground where he was just standing. Agunimon growled.

"Zero, you better take cover!" the hybrid shouted to the boy, before launching a flurry of fire at the hellish creature before him.

Zero stared at Agunimon in surprise, before he dashed to a small empty café. He watched from inside. He was murmuring the attack names whenever Agunimon attacked. Some he didn't know what they were, but somehow he said the attacks anyway. He watched as suddenly the fire warrior was consumed in a tornado of flames and as SkullSatamon stumbled back, the demon man exploded from the flames and did a swift roundhouse kick to SkullSatamon's torso. A crack formed where Agunimon had kicked him and soon the Digi-Core was littered with cracks. Agunimon quickly ran over to the café and the dashed inside. He grabbed Zero's shirt collar and pulled the boy to the counter. He pushed Zero down and then glanced out the front window. Zero looked confused.

"W-What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"It was on the verge of death when it came here," Agunimon stated. "It finally reached the end of its story." Suddenly, the Digi-Core exploded and the creature let out a scream of anguish as it turned to dust. "Stand up and point your D-Zeta at the dust." Zero scrambled to his feet and did as told. "There should be a new option. Data Transfer."

Zero went through the options and then found the Data Transfer. He clicked the option and a red light sped from his D-Zeta. It hit the dust and in a flash of shiny particles, it disappeared. A small doorbell like sound came from the D-Zeta, which screen read: Data Transfer Complete. Agunimon smiled, before he was consumed by a bright light. Zero jumped back as the light subsided and a smaller creature was standing there. It was five feet tall, had spiky auburn hair, green eyes, tan skin, white markings, elfin ears with earrings, shoulder pads, rust colored and silver gauntlets, rust colored capris, a black belt with a silver buckle with the symbol for Fire, rust colored anklets, and three toes on each foot. It had cut off horns and an auburn colored tail. Zero blinked.

"Huh?"

The creature glared at him. "Don't look at me like that," it snapped in a masculine voice. Zero pointed the D-Zeta at it and clicked Data.

_**Name: Flamon  
Attribute: Variable  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Demon Child  
Attacks: Baby Salamander, Flame Tail, Noble Heart, Flame Toss  
Partner: Zacherias Tyler**_

Zero looked at Flamon in surprise as the demon digimon looked outside. The rookie turned to him and smiled.

"Well, we better get going before the cops come and interrogate you," he said cheerfully as sirens suddenly filled the still air. Zero panicked before dragging Flamon to the backroom and then outside. The rookie grinned as his partner ran towards a park. Flamon couldn't help the feeling that maybe he might be able to except the boy.

X--------------

Hikage: And that's the end of the first chapter!

Valor: So, what's going to happen next time? What about Alice? Find Next time!

Preview:

A creature is ravaging the East coast and the Mythos Agents are called to find it. Zero and Akio –or Flamon- have to go the Trenton to meet Abby Kingston, another Chosen Child. Meanwhile, Alice and Impmon are growing close as they explore the factory that they call home. And the creature seems to be taking a liking to New Jersey-ers! Will the Mythos Agents find it? Will Alice and Impmon be okay? Will Zero, Flamon, and Abby meet Alice? Find out this and more next time on Digimon: The Legend Guard!

Alice: What the hell-!?

Impmon: Move! INFERNO TUNNEL!


	3. Episode 2

**Digimon: The Legend Guard**

Disclaimer: Practically all of the characters are ours. The digimon aren't ours, except a few exceptions. (Takes place in 2107)

Neo Special Blah-Blah 2!

Zero was actually raised in a church. However, he's skilled at pick-pocketing and is a master of mimicry. Raised in a holy place and yet, still he became a thief.  
Find the digimon from seasons 1, 2, and 3 in this chapter!

**Episode 2**

Flamon sat neatly on a bench outside of the train station, humming quietly. The rookie watched people walked by him and grinned. The demonic rookie was carefully –and tastefully- disguised in human clothing. A red and black beanie covered his cut-off horns and the top of his pointy ears. His messy auburn hair was combed and pulled back in a ponytail and large black hoodie covered all of his arms and up to his crotch. A large pair of black jeans covered his legs and he was wearing a pair of black and red Vans. His tail was covered by the hoodie and the white markings on his face were covered up by a thin layer of makeup. His earrings, however, were still seen, but Flamon didn't care. Zero came out of the train station with two tickets, glaring down at Flamon.

"Okay, our train leaves a three. We have forty minutes, got it?" Zero snapped. Flamon nodded, grinning.

"Come now, Zero, why are you so angry?" the demon chuckled. "Just because my boss needs us to go to Trenton, doesn't mean the world's going to end. Besides, you get to meet another Chosen."

"Yeah. A _girl_. Haven't you noticed I'm a boy in the middle of puberty? How do you know I won't do _something_ to that girl?" Zero snapped. Flamon laughed.

"Because her partner can rip you up in a matter of seconds," the digimon stated cheerfully and stood up. "And besides, she just became a Chosen this morning. Give the girl some slack."

Zero huffed again and glared up at the sky. "Where are we meeting her again?"

Flamon pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at it and frowned. "The _'Silver Robin's Hut of Jewels'_. It's a trading tent down in Trenton. There's something that's been hunting along the East Coast. It looks like this thing's made its nest down in Trenton somewhere."

"Great…a ferocious what-cha-ma-call-it and a new Chosen. Go team," Zero crossed his arms. "Man why does my life suck? One of my friends died, I'm forced to live with a demonic digital being, and I have no clue to why I'm even a Chosen!"

Flamon watched bemusedly as he partner continued to rant about the demonic rookie. The not-so-young digimon looked up at the sky and sighed, shaking his head. Zero was still ranting about the fire-controlling rookie, when Flamon jumped to attention. A man wearing a white jacket strode over to the two. Without an ounce of mercy, Flamon jammed his elbow into Zero's ribcage.

"OW! DAMN IT, FLAMON!" Zero shouted angrily. Flamon clamped his hand over Zero's mouth and glared at the man.

"What do you want, Aroh?" Flamon hissed. The man smiled pleasantly.

"Why, Flamon is that anyway to treat the person who woke you up?" Aroh asked amiably. Flamon hissed angrily. Zero clawed at the rookie's hand, but Flamon refused to move his hand. "You know, you might suffocate your partner."

"He'll be fine," Flamon growled. "Why did Skylar send you?"

"To give you this," Aroh held out a small blue rectangular device. On the side facing up, a small screen plus two white buttons glittered in the sunlight. "It's the oldest model of digivice, but it tracks digimon and mythological beings like a bloodhound."

"Hounds aren't always reliable," Flamon muttered, releasing Zero and taking the device. He looked at the small digivice. "Of course, you meant it track _our_ position better than the D-Zetas, right?"

Aroh just smiled and walked away. He climbed into a shiny black Rolls Royce and then the car was driving off. Flamon scowled. He shook his fist at the moving car. "YOU JUST CAN'T TRACE THE D-ZETAS AURAS THAT ALL!"

**Later; After the Train Ride to Trenton**

The pair made their way down the steps from the Rail. At about 200 feet off the ground, this station was the tallest in Trenton, and the main commuter's choice 3 years running. It had an elevator, but only registered commuters with an interface card could use it. So everyone else had to hike the long flight of black steel stairs that wound in a slightly dizzying spiral from the platform.

"Ok, where do we go?" questioned Zero.

"Ummm…"

Flamon looked around and shaded his eyes against the bright sunlight. "Let's ask someone."

Zero nodded and went in pursuit of a clique of young girls walking past. "Excuse me, ladies…?"

Flamon sighed and shook his head.

"Umm, ok."

"Eeew, he's poor, Michelle."

"Yeah, like, nasty, grubby poor."

"Is he flirting?"

"I, um, ladies, ladies, calm down, I just wanted to ask- ow!"

"Take that, nasty, grubby, dirty boy!" One of the girls whacked him with her purse.

"Oooh, good one, Ellie!"

"Yeah!"

"Ick, he's getting up!"

"Like, ew, his boxers are showing!!"

As Zero tried to stand up (and as someone started dialing the police and getting out their pepper spray), Flamon strode over and began to drag him away from the scene.

"Oooh, now, HE can teach that boy a lesson!"

"Darn right!"

"Ponytails are SO hot."

Flamon blushed as the girls abandoned their cell phone-dialing and began to crowd around. Realizing that Flamon was getting more attention, Zero scowled.

"So, umm, hello, yeah…" Flamon dropped the helpless (and chick-less) Zero and basked in the unexpected limelight. "I'm… I'm, er, Joe. My name's Joe. And what might yours be, little cutie?"

The girl nearest Flamon giggled. "Ellie."

"You know I once saved a kitten from a very, very tall tree?"

"Awww! He's so sensitive!"

"That's soooo sweet!"

"Yeah, like, totally cool."

"Ok, time to go!" Zero grabbed the collar of Flamon's shirt roughly and tugged him back to the street.

Desperately, Flamon scribbled his cell number on a scrap of paper and handed it to one of the blushing girls. "Call me!"

When they got to the safety of the shadows, Zero rounded on his unfortunate partner. "My partner is a _player_. You know, I used to be the one who got all the girls," Zero growled.

"Well sor-ry for being much smarter and better-looking than you," muttered Flamon as he fixed his ponytail, which had come loose after all the girls tugging on it. "It's not my fault Trenton girls are different from New Yorker girls."

"Never mind. Let's just find the stupid stall," said Zero.

"Let _me_ do the talking, 'kay? A roving teenage male isn't likely to get any directions."

"Whatever."

They came to a long, open street that curved into a large cul-de-sac. An old clock stood in the center of it all, and no cars were allowed to pass through. Stalls and tents and stores lined the cobblestones. Synthetic goats, mini-horses, ducks, pigs, and guinea hens (which were all the rage with teenage pet owners, but not their parents) tied with heavy-duty cord (which was originally used for suspension bridges and cranes) to rings in the streets made lot and lots of noise as some demonstrated just how freakishly strong they were.

"Wow," said Zero. Never in his short life had he seen such awesome things. "How are we gonna find one little tent in this mess?"

Suddenly, Zero spotted a young blonde girl with a large backpack over one shoulder and promptly swaggered up to her. "Hello, may I ask for some direc-wah!!" The girl spun around and swung her bag right in his face, knocking Zero to the ground. The bag made a muffled "OW!" sound as it met contact.

"Whoops, sorry!" the girl shook her short hair out of her eyes. "I thought you were someone else… What did you want, again?" She leaned over Zero, who was sprawled out in the middle of the street, the crowd giving him a wide berth as they continued their shopping.

"Man!" grumbled Zero, rubbing his head. "Huh? Oh! Hi! I was just wondering if you knew-."

"Zero! I thought I told you not to speak to anyone of the opposite gender. Then again, maybe you should give males some space, too…" Flamon trailed off as he saw the young blonde standing over Zero, smiling politely. Zero cleared his throat and sat up.

"As I was _saying_, I need directions to the Silver Robin's House of Fries, right, Fla- I mean, Joe?" Zero cocked his head to the side.

Flamon sighed. "No, it's the Silver Robin's _Hut_ of_Jewels_, Zero." _"Must be hungry."_

"Right! So we're looking for the what-cha-ma-call it, er, what he said. Can you help us?"

The girl closed one eye halfway and ran a hand through her hair. Then she held out a hand to Zero and smiled. "Yeah, sure. By the way, I'm Alice," she said with a laugh. "And you are about the funniest thing I've seen in a while."

Taking her outstretched hand, Zero pulled himself up and kicked Flamon inconspicuously. "Thanks! We've been looking _everywhere_ for it, but we're new to the city."

Something in Alice's bag moved. She promptly hit it many times and hissed, "I thought I told you to _stop moving!_"

Zero and Flamon stared at the girl, and Alice grinned sheepishly. "Um, just my… new synthetic pet rabbit, Mr. Flufflekins. Skittish, ya know?" The bag made a noise of protest. Alice whacked it in response. "See? Just needs some discipline…"

"Ok then." Flamon tugged on Zero's shirt. "Let's go before she sets that thing on us!" he whispered.

"Sure, you can take on a pack of hungry girls but can't cope with a little rabbit?" said Zero in disbelief.

"But-."

"Hellooo?" Alice said from behind the bickering pair. "Are we going or not?" She looked at the sky. The sun was almost at it's peak. "The lunch crowd's gonna be moving in, and we won't be able to move, let alone find a single tent."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Flamon. "C'mon, Zero. It's just a rabbit, don't be scared." He smiled and fell into step with Alice.

"I thought you were- Ugh, never mind," mumbled Zero as he trudged behind them.

"The Silver Robin's just past the clock tower," said Alice. "I'm headed over that way, too, so I'll show you around so you won't get hopelessly lost or robbed."

A deep purple tent with a silver flag flying high on a pole came into view. A holographic person stood outside, welcoming people inside and talking about the curios.

"There it is!" said Alice.

"Wow," said Zero.

"Yup," said Alice with a nod. She put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go inside," said Flamon. "The other Ch-," he backtracked quickly "-my cousin is probably already inside!" Zero rolled his eyes. The two walked towards the entrance, but Zero stopped and looked back to Alice.

"Wanna come?" he asked. Alice blinked before shrugging. Zero smiled at her and then walked after Flamon. The demonic rookie rolled his eyes, eyeing Alice's book bag. It moved slightly and his eyes narrowed. The inside of the tent was actually just the beginning of a long, windowless building. Many types of occult and antiques and such lined the walls and on small round tables about every eight feet (there were three tables like this). A tall girl with long brunette hair was standing by a table looking at a green colored ring. The design was Celtic with emeralds or green cubic zirconia in every tiny diamond shaped indent. She had a bag hanging from her shoulder and a black cat sat at her feet. Tuffs of dark blue fur sprouted from the tip of its ears and its tail was very long with blue stripes ending in a blue tuff at the end. It turned its head to the new customers and nudged the girl's leg with its head. Its golden eyes flashed back to them landing on Flamon. Flamon grinned.

"There she is…" he said and walked over to the girl. The girl turned to him and smiled. They talked quickly before she and Flamon walked over to Zero and Alice. "This is Abby Kingston."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Abby said smiling. "And you are?"

"Ah, I'm Z-."

"Stop moving!" Alice growled at her book bag. Abby blinked while Zero, Flamon, and the cat sweat dropped. Her bag refused and continued squirming. She looked at them apologetically. "I…uh, have to go. Mr. Flufflekins needs some discipline."

She left quickly leaving four confused beings. Zero sighed and then smiled at Abby.

"As I was saying-," he began, but Flamon cut him off.

"It would be easier to use the D-Zeta, Zero," he said. Zero glared at him, but obliged. He pulled out the red, silver, and black device and Abby gasped.

"You have one too?" she asked. Zero nodded. "Mine used to be my cell phone." Abby pulled out one just like Zero's only hers had blue where his had red, silver where his had black, and purple where his had silver. As Abby flipped it open, Zero's went off. A circle appeared on the screen while the smaller, thinner screen read "Tracker". A silver and neon green dot were flashing in nearly the same spot…outside of the tent.

"Flamon," Zero said. Flamon's eyes were narrowed.

"Alice doesn't have a synthetic pet rabbit named Mr. Flufflekins in that bag of hers," he said solemnly. "She has a digimon!"

Abby frowned. "You can't just assume that…"

"The tracker function went off and if you asked your partner, she'll tell you what she sensed," Flamon answered. The cat flicked her tail. "Zero, use the Data function, please."

Zero glowered at him, but obliged. The Tracker function went away and a bio of Abby appeared.

_**Name: Abby Kingston  
Age: 16  
Hair: Brunette  
Eye: Blue-Green  
Crest: Reliability  
Partner: BlackGatomon**_

Zero moved the D-Zeta to the cat.

_**Name: BlackGatomon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Champion  
Type: Demon Beast  
Attacks: Cat Punch, Lightning Kick, Feline's Eye, Cat Tail, Love of Danger  
Partner: Abby Kingston**_

"So instead of Gatomon…we have a BlackGatomon in our group…" Zero muttered. BlackGatomon flicked her tail again.

"Shouldn't we find out what digimon this girl has?" she asked. Her voice was mature and velvety. "Whatever digimon she had…it was viral."

Suddenly, a loud ripping noise tore through the muted buzz and soft music of the Silver Robin. Screams from the bystanders outside noted that this occurrence wasn't a pleasant one.

"Eep!! Impmon, I told you to stay in there! Now look what you've attracted… What the?!"

A giant tiger-like creature the size of an elephant was parading down the street. A man's head was shouting and roaring profanities, showing off it's three rows of razor-sharp teeth. The long spiky scorpion's tail flailed around the thing. Alice stood in shock as the creature paraded right to her.

"What the hell!?" she shouted out.

"Move!" Impmon shouted. He summoned two fireballs, one red and one blue and then threw them at the creature. A large tunnel of fire sped at it as soon as the fireballs collided. "INFERNO TUNNEL!"

The flames hit the creature's face and it roared out in pain. It leered at Impmon and the small imp muttered a few profanities. The other four rushed out of the tent and then stopped dead.

"Flamon what the hell is that?!" Zero shouted out. Flamon growled, as flames erupted around him. Alice and Abby stared at the rookie in surprise. Zero glanced at his partner and then smirked. "Ready?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

_**EVOLUTION**_

A fog erupted from Zero's D-Zeta and surrounded the area.

"FLAMON SHINKA--!" (1)

The flames engulfed Flamon, burning away his street clothes and then even the clothes underneath and his skin. A crimson framework was in place of the rookie until the Spirit erupted out of his Digi-Core and swallowed him. The skin, clothes, and armor took over his form and the tall, majestic form of Agunimon took over the smaller rookie.

"AGUNIMON!"

Alice, Abby, BlackGatomon, and Impmon looked at the warrior in shock. Zero just smirked as the fog cleared almost instantly. Agunimon's long blonde hair blew in the wind briefly and as soon as the wind stopped, he rushed forward blindingly fast.

"BURNING SALAMANDER!" he shouted as flames danced around his clenched fists. He skidded to a stop and punched forward letting the flames slam into the creature. It roared again and fell onto its side. It started hissing profanities as it slowly tried to get up. "This is a manticore. They often feed on large wild creatures and are usually found in east Asia. Oh, humans seem to taste very good to him."

"What…who in Sam's name are you people?!" Impmon shouted out. "We don't need a Legendary Warrior helping us!"

Zero pointed his D-Zeta at the imp. Impmon turned to glare at the boy.

_**Name: Impmon  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Small Demon  
Attacks: Badda Boom/Night of Fire, Inferno Tunnel/Summon, Night of Blizzard, Dark Song  
Partner: Alice Johnson**_

Zero shifted the D-Zeta to Alice, but looked to Agunimon. The warrior was struggling a bit with the monster, but was holding pretty well.

_**Name: Alice Johnson  
Age: 14  
Hair: Blonde  
Eye: Green  
Crest: Sincerity  
Partner: Impmon**_

Zero looked at Alice, who had slid to her knees. BlackGatomon had joined the battle and was currently using her 'Love of Danger' attack. Impmon was growling from Alice's side, his fur bristling. Impmon clenched his fist. Zero looked back to the battle as Agunimon shouted out in pain. Zero took a step forward and growled. He couldn't do anything.

"CAT PUNCH!" BlackGatomon slammed her curled paw into the manticore's leg. It scream out and growled at her, before swiping her away. "Oof!" The black cat digimon easily jumped back onto her feet and then dashed away from the raging manticore.

Agunimon landed next to Zero after a roundhouse kick. The demonic warrior was panting, but he shook it off.

"Zero, get the girls and that imp outta of here," he ordered.

"All right," Zero nodded. He turned to the girls, but Impmon jumped onto Agunimon's shoulder.

"Whatta ya mean 'and dat imp'?!" he growled. "I can help you!"

"You can't evolve, can you?" Agunimon asked calmly. Impmon flushed in anger.

"I don't need to evolve!" he snapped and jumped off his shoulder. Impmon landed lightly and then ran towards the manticore.

"IMPMON!" Alice shouted. She hurried to her feet and was about to rush after the imp when Agunimon and Zero restrained her. "Let me go!"

"You can't go out there! It's too dangerous!" Agunimon snapped.

"I don't care!" Alice struggled more. "IMPMON!"

"Alice, we don't want you getting hurt!" Zero grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. _"She better not kick me."_ "Agunimon will get Impmon, but-!"

"NIGHT OF BLIZZARD!" thousands of freezing ice crystals spiraled at the manticore and froze the top half of his leg. It screamed out and swung its tail at Impmon. The small digimon jumped over it and smirked. "Is that-!?" Suddenly, the manticore's tail hit him in the gut and sent him into the air. "ACK!"

"NO! IMPMON!" Alice screamed.

"BlackGatomon!" Abby shouted out desperately. The black cat nodded and rushed forward.

"LOVE OF DANGER!" she shouted. Blackness surrounded her and she charged into the manticore's side and pushing it away from the falling Impmon. As the cat fought the beast, Impmon tried to push himself up, but couldn't. Agunimon growled and let go of Alice. He ran forward and kicked the manticore's tail away from the fallen digimon. Impmon watched Agunimon angrily.

"I…I don't…need your damn he…help!" he growled at the warrior. Agunimon snorted, and literally snapped the scorpion tip off the tail. The manticore screamed bloody murder. "Ugh…I don't think…he liked that."

"Impmon!" Alice shouted out again. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

"Rrrr…Abby! Hold her!" Zero snapped. Abby looked confused, but took Alice and held her tightly. "I'll be right back." And with that, he ran into the battle field.

"ZERO!" Abby shouted. Alice's eyes widened as the tall boy ran away from them.

"What…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Alice shouted after him.

Zero ignored them. He dashed over to Agunimon and Impmon. The two digimon looked surprised, before Agunimon growled angrily.

"DAMN IT BOY! GET OUTTA HERE!" he shouted at him.

"Sure! Hold on!" Zero scooped up Impmon and then dashed away from the battle. He just barely made it to Abby and Alice when both girls glomped him, making him fall.

"IDIOT!" Alice shouted at him, but she scooped up Impmon and shook the imp. "Don't do that!"

Zero's eye twitched. _"Damn Trenton girls."_

"Zero, you shouldn't have done that!" Abby scolded him. Zero blinked. Abby looked upset. "You could have been killed."

"Well, I didn't want Alice running into the battle-," he began.

"So YOU decided to?!" Abby growled.

Impmon looked at Zero and huffed. "Leave him alone, dame. He did a brave thing." Alice held Impmon tighter. She looked at Zero and sighed.

"T…thanks…" she mumbled. Zero stood up, helped Abby up, and then looked at the battle.

"Don't thank me yet…"

"BURNING SALAMANDER!"

"LIGHTNING KICK!"

The attacks were hurting the beast, but it kept coming. Zero clenched his fist tightly. The buildings and tents were badly damaged and the vicinity was empty except for them. The Silver Robin's hut was the only one which was undamaged and still playing the soft music. Impmon watched with growing irritation.

"They need help," he muttered. Alice shook her head.

"No you can't-!"

"LOOK OUT!"

BlackGatomon's cry surprised the group. The manticore swooped down at them.

"OH FUCK!" Zero shouted out. Abby and Alice screamed. Impmon jumped out of Alice arms and a bright light came from her pocket and fog encircled them.

_**EVOLUTION**_

"IMPMON SHINKA--!"

Impmon was engulfed in darkness. His fur and skin ripped off revealing a shining silver framework. It remodeled itself to that of a very large dog. Skin and short fur wrapped onto it and long silver claws came from his paws. A large spiked collar wrapped around his neck and his once green eyes became blood red. Eyes appeared on his upper fore legs and thighs and long blades came from behind his paws.

"DOBERMON!"

The large Doberman digimon growled at the approaching manticore. "GRAU REALM!"

The manticore's eyes widened and it slammed into the ground and started rolling in pain. Dobermon chuckled darkly. Zero, Alice, and Abby started at the digimon in surprise. Agunimon and BlackGatomon looked impressed.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Dobermon asked as he slowly approached the beast. "Your strength is being compressed and the poison from your tail is now circulating through your blood. You should now be slowly dying."

"Evil bastard, ain't he?" Agunimon commented walking over to the teens. BlackGatomon chuckled. The kids looked somewhat traumatized.

"Don't worry…I'll end your pain nice and fast," Dobermon smirked. "S-!"

"Uh, Dobermon. You can't do that," Agunimon said. Dobermon turned to the warrior angrily.

"And why not?" he growled.

"Well, Mythos is coming to pick up that guy," Agunimon smiled good-naturedly. "Sorry."

Dobermon twitched and slowly turned around fully. "So…I can't even try to kill it for trying to kill my partner?!"

Agunimon put his hands up apologetically. "Sorry, sorry." BlackGatomon watched in amusement. The manticore's tail twitched and the two human girls squealed out and clutched Zero's arms.

"It moved! It moved!" they squealed. Zero blushed brightly. Dobermon looked at the twitching manticore emotionlessly. Agunimon looked up as a loud buzzing sound filled the air. In a flash of fire, he no longer was in his digimon form, but the 7-foot-9 Akio Hono'o stood in his place. A black turtleneck and a crimson vest took the place of his breastplate and a pair of black jeans and black shoes took the place of his leg guards. His blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and his blue eyes narrowed as the chopper hovered above the manticore. Men in black slid down ropes from the chopper. Heavy metal ropes fell down after them and as they jumped to the ground, they took them and tied them to the manticore's legs.

"Good work!" one man said. Akio just nodded.

"Good luck bringing that back to Middlton," Akio muttered as they men continued to tie the ropes to the legs, tail, and head. As they climbed back up the normal ropes, the manticore roared out.

"Eee!" the girls squealed out again, holding Zero's arms tighter.

"Raaaaarrr! - To you too!" Dobermon snapped as the chopper took the large creature away. "Hey…what about all those people who saw it?"

Akio shrugged. "Oh…Mythos will send people…" As he ushered the teens and digimon away from the area, men in black suits rounded up the people who saw the battle. Suddenly a flash came from nowhere and the crowd blinked sleepily.

**Later; After a Good Lunch**

"So you're a Mythos Agent?" Abby asked as Akio finished explaining what was happening to the three girls and one imp. The teens had their D-Zeta on the table at Rosa's Restuarante and Pizzeria. Zero looked out the third story window at the forest in boredom. The D-Zetas, Zero's silver, red, and black, Abby's purple, blue, and silver, and Alice's silver, white, and black glittered under the bright, faux sunlight lamps.

"Yes. It's my job to help guide all the new Chosen," Akio explained. "If you ever saw the Digimon anime, er, cartoon, there was always a leader and at least some digimon who knew a lot about the Digital World. You could say, I'm both."

"Akio's the Legendary Warrior of Fire," Zero said, drawing the girls' and Impmon's to himself. "He was the leader of the Legendary Warriors and Takuya Kanbara's partner before me."

"Eh? You mean you had a partner before Zero?" Alice asked, turning to Akio. Akio nodded. "What about Impmon? Did he-?"

"I can't say," Akio cut her off. He smiled apologetically. "Digimon lose their memories of their past lives every time they're reborn. I'm the only exception…the scientists at Mythos pretty much forced my memories to come back."

"Oh…that was pretty mean," Abby said. Zero sighed.

"So if you said if the digimon had a partner or not it might make them remember them?" he asked. Akio shook his head.

"No, but it might cause them to want to find out who those children were," Akio explained. "So, Impmon, BlackGatomon, I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you if you had a partner before or not."

Impmon shrugged. "Oh, well. I might have, but it doesn't matter. Alice is my partner now."

Alice smiled and hugged the imp. Abby patted BlackGatomon's head. Zero watched them and smiled. Akio grinned.

"Well, we're going to go back to New York soon. Everyone ready?" he asked.

Alice froze. "What?"

Zero and Akio blinked. "We're going back to New York, Alice," Zero answered.

Alice smiled pleasantly. "Oh." And then she tried to run away. BlackGatomon pounced onto her back. "NOOO! You can't take me back!"

Akio watched in amusement as BlackGatomon, Impmon, and Zero struggled to calm down the blonde. Abby chuckled lightly.

"Technically, Alice-chan, you have no choice," Akio said, smiling.

"NOOO!"

X-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikage: Yay! The second chapter!

Valor: Watch for the next episode!

(1) SHINKA means evolve to in Japanese. Since all the digimon are originally from Japan, they will be using SHINKA instead of evolve to.

D-Zetas can be found here: http //nebulamon. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #Digital-Devices

Preview:

After finally getting Alice to New York, relaxing for a day, and shopping, Zero gets a call from Father Tyler in Queens asking if he could come back. Curious, Zero, plus Akio, Abby, BlackGatomon, Alice, and Impmon go to Queens to see what Father Tyler wants…and get a surprise! A digimon is wreaking havoc on the churches in the area and it seems Saint Rose's Church is its next target! Not only do the meet Zero's foster father, but they meet his younger sister, Anna (ah-nah)…who seems to be the digimon's true target! But why? And why are the D-Zetas freaking out? Found next time on…Digimon: The Legend Guard!

Anna: Big brother!

Zero: Anna! Get down!

Digimon: No use kiddies! DEMON CRUSH!


	4. Author's Note

This story will be written sometime in the future. I do not know when, but I am currently in the process of reorganizing the plotline. I'm sorry for the inconvience of those who enjoy this story. I will keep it up until I have the new version of the first chapter ready.

Valor and I did not like where the plot was going. We had originally given up on it, but I decided to continue writing it. I will try my best to give you a good digimon story. In the mean time, please enjoy what we have up.

-Hikage 


End file.
